The Nogitsune
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: A mysterious and dangerous creature with unique abilities is terrorizing Equestria. two pony detectives must find out what it is and try to stop it
1. Missing Apples

There has been ongoing reports about a mysterious creature terrorizing the outskirts of Ponyville. Actual sightings have been scarce, but eye witness descriptions have been matching up far too well. They say it can make itself look like any Pony it wants to which makes filing first hand description next to Impossible.

Sometimes in the dead of night, some ponies have witnessed a creature resembling a fox with dark Crimson fur and 9 glowing Tails as if on fire. Every report states that those are just very brief glimpses. Just last week, there was a report of a tattered green t-shirt next to a trail of paw prints found in the nearby Woods.

Equestria slowly became gripped with fear as members of the mane 6 started to go missing one by one. When things started to get out of control, Mayor Mare enlisted the help of a couple of Canterlots finest investigators since Twilight Sparkle has been missing for weeks. The investigators arrived 2 Days Later by train. These weren't your ordinary investigators, they were highly competent and world-renowned detectives. The first one to get off the train was a light blue unicorn stallion by the name of detective Private Eye. Next was his partner, a light purple pegasus mare named detective Gumshoe. After getting the rundown from the mayor, the two detectives ponies went to the first stop at Sweet Apple Acres.that was where the first set of disappearances happened.

Upon arrival, the once happy and vibrant Farm was now very quiet and somber. Granny Smith and Big Mac we're sitting in front of the main house extremely distraught and in a state of mourning. Big Mac was sobbing and clutching onto what remained of Applejack's precious hat. Sugar belle was hugging him close in an attempt console him. After a few moments, The detectives began to ask what had happened here.

"I know this is a very difficult time, but please start from the beginning"

said private eye to Granny Smith as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

Poor old granny smith looked at the detective sadly and began to recount what had happened just a few short weeks ago.

It was just another normal day at Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack and Applebloom were out Gathering apples from the apple trees.

"Don't y'all wander off too far now Applebloom. Just stay right where I can see ya!"

Applejack said to Apple Bloom As she Bucked a nearby tree causing all the apples to fall from it.

"okay! I won't sis!"

Said Applebloom in response.

As Applejack began bringing the gathered apples to the barn, Applebloom heard a distant sound of laughter in the distance. Her curiosity soon got the better of her as she found herself following the laughing sounds.

"I'll only check for just a sec. I won't be gone too long." She thought to herself with confidence as she went to investigate.

Applebloom Followed the laughing until it led her to an open clearing far away from the farm. As she looked around, a young Colt seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was a young Earth pony with an oddly shaped cutie mark and a mane that covered his eyes.

"Hi there..." Said the strange Colt.

"I wanna show you something..."

Back at the barn, Applejack and Big Mac were putting the freshly gathered apples into barrels when they heard a high pitched ear splitting scream.

"W-What in tarnation was that...?? It s-sounded like... Applebloom!!" Said Applejack.

She them told Big Mac to watch the barn as she took off galloping towards the direction of the screaming. Her heart pounded as she ran all the way to where she had last saw Applebloom.

"Applebloom! Applebloom! Where are you?? I told y'all not to wander off!!"

Applejack shouted as she looked around frantically for her little sister. After a few minutes, her surroundings appeared to change as a strange dense fog rolled in all around her. She could no longer see where the farmhouse was and could bearly make out her own location.

"Something strange is going on here..."

Said Applejack to herself.

She looked down and her eyes widened as she noticed that she had just stepped on the blood soaked Bow that belonged to her dear sister. Tears flooded her eyes as she slowly picked up the bow.

"A-Applebloom...N-No..." She sobbed.

The Fog faded away slowly, as Applejack started to hear Applebloom's voice all around her.

"hello sister... I'm just fiiiine..."

Said the voice. It sounded slightly warped and echoey.

"Y-Yer not Applebloom! W-What the hay is going on and where is my little sister!?!" Applejack shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

As the last of the fog disappeared, a large and grossly distorted version of Applebloom's head came into view. It had a big disturbing grin on it's face and blood oozing from it's eyes. Applejack screamed and tried to run away but strange thorny vines Sprouted from the trees and bound her head to hoof. Applejack screamed in agony as the vines constricted tightly around her to the point of snapping 3 of her ribs and causing her to vomit blood.

The giant head slowly floated towards her as it slowly transformed into a dark Crimson colored demonic fox with 9 flaming tails.

"shhhh... it'll all be over soon..."

The Fox said in a low soft voice and a twisted grin.

Applejack gasped desperately for breath as the thorns from the vines sank deep into her flesh, puncturing her lungs.

"W-What... A-Are... Y-You...?"

Gasped Applejack, who was now rapidly loosing consciousness.

The Fox appeared to grow in size, turning completely black as the night.

"... Nogitsune..."

Said the Fox Demon

"...the void...consumes you..."

The Demon opened it's giant mouth and enclosed it around Her. Applejack slowly disappeared Into the darkness.

"M-Mom...Dad... I-I don't wanna die..."

Said Applejack as she took her final breath...

The illusion faded and there Applejack lay, wrapped in the Tails of the demon fox as it he had his fangs clamped down around her throat. After she completely bled out, the Nogitsune dragged her away and left her in the spot right next to the body of Applebloom. Little Applebloom's head was nearly Completely decapitated.

Granny Smith Finished telling the Detectives about how they discovered the AJs hat then broke down in tears again as Big Mac hugged her.

"thank you for the information madam...we are very sorry for your loss..." Said detective Private Eye with a somber expression.

"we will do everything that we can to get to the bottom of this tragedy..." Said detective Gumshoe.

With that, the two investigators went off to the site of the next incident.

\--END OF CHAPTER--


	2. Terror in Manehattan

Reports of missing ponies from all over Equestria have been pouring in by the hour. Its been less than a week and Most of Ponyville, along with all other nearby towns, were now in Complete and utter hysterical panic. Equestria had never encountered such a phenomenon. Descriptions of a shadow-like Fox creature have began surfacing more frequently. The Green shirt that was discovered was confirmed to belong to an orange Fox by the name of Felix Floetry who lives in Ponyville and works at a local bookstore. He apparently went missing at around the same time that the monster appeared in equestria and is currently wanted as a suspect. His shirt was recovered from some local woods and was covered in Bloody claw marks.

[b][i]What we Know: [/i][/b]

After a thorough Background, have uncovered some more info on the missing victim.

• Felix Floetry is originally from a very distant country inhabited my a civilization of Foxes called Vulpisia.

•He was a 9 tailed fox, similar to the monster running loose (investigation is underway to determine if they share some kind of connection)

• He was the very first citizen to be reported as "Gone Missing" and is presumed Deceased. Most likely the monster's first victim.

•Nothing Else is currently known at this time. (Investigation ongoing)

**End of investigation document**

The next stop was Manehattan. It was a 3 hour trip but Private Eye and Gumshoe were following a lead on the whereabouts of the next Mane 6 member, The unicorn pony named Rarity. Gumshoe had gone over to her original shop at the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville the night before. It was there that Rarity's younger sister named Sweetie Belle had told the detective that Rarity had gone to her Manehattan store a few days prior in order to prepare for "Fashion Week." Rarity never came back home.

On the train ride there, the detectives reminisced about what they heard from the Apple Family.

"oh My Celestia... that was such a tragic story...those poor youngsters..." Said Gumshoe.

Private Eye looked out of the window with a very worried expression

"Indeed, I'm fearing what might have befell miss Rarity...if it's anything like what happened to the Young Apple ponies then..."

Private Eye couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. The two detectives did not have the luxury of processing the heartwrenching report given to them by Granny Smith. But of course, being in this line of work, they were used to that sort of thing.

"Next stop, Manehattan!" Yelled the conductor as the train began to pull into Manehattan station.

When they got off the train, There was a noticeable sense of nervous paranoia among the resident Ponies. The normally busy and bustling big city was now filled with silent skeptical looks, paranoid rambling and empty businesses that closed their shops due to some sort of recent event that shook this metropolis to it's very core.

Private Eye and Gumshoe cautiously walked the Manehattan streets as every pony in town stared intensely at them. The Manehattan citizens all had tired expressions on their faces with bloodshot eyes and heavy eye bags as if none of them had slept for days.

Gumshoe Approached one of citizens hoping to get information on the whereabouts of Rarity's boutique. The citizen was a light orange colored Earth Pony with a very messy mane, exhausted looking bloodshot eyes and very deep and Dark bags under His eyes that were a dark purple color and made him have a very disturbing undead looking expression on his face.

"Excuse me sir, um... could you please tell me where 'Rarity For You' fashion boutique is located? My partner and I are in the middle of an investigation and if you have any information on the whereabouts of that shop, it would be a tremendous help."

Said Gumshoe to the Stallion in hopes of getting a lead on Rarity's place of business in this city.

The Stallion just looks at her for about 2 minutes in a very unsettling manner. It was as if he was looking straight past her. Eventually the stallion slowly opened his mouth and spoke, tho his voice was very weak.

"Two weeks...T-TWo w-weeks...no...sleep... too much... Nightmares..."

Said the pony. He seemed like he was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Gumshoe was writing in her notepad as he fumbled through, what she assumed was some sort of testimony containing clues as to what happened here in Manehattan. Once it seemed like he had finished, she looked up from her notes and tried to interpret what the Stallion was trying to say by piecing together and deciphering what he just said.

"So let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. You're saying that everypony in this city haven't slept in over two weeks because every night, they all experience terrifying Nightmares?"

Said Gumshoe. She was confident in her expert analysis skills.

The orange Earth Pony slowly nodded His head as tears welled up in his eyes. The memories of those nightmares haunted him even in his waking hours. While Gumshoe Continued to talk to the Stallion, Private Eye was combing the streets looking for clues as well as the location of Rarity's Boutique. He had a magnifying glass and his note pad levitating in his magic Aura as he trotted along. As he passed an alley, he suddenly heard loud shrieks of pure terror coming from the darkness.

Without a second thought, Private Eye drew his weapon and sprinted down the alley. About halfway down, he caught sight of a tall slender blue unicorn mare will a long orange and yellow mane. Upon further inspection, Private realized that it was none other than Sassy Saddles! Her stomach was torn open and her left eye was missing. It was as if she was mauled Within an inch of her life by a Savage monster.

"H-Help me...oh Celestia, somepony HELP MEE!"

Screamed Sassy as she crawled towards Private Eye, holding onto the gaping wound in her stomach. The stylish unicorn also had sleepless bags beneath her eyes as well. Private was mortified by what he saw. Before could say anything, he saw the silhouette of a very familiar White unicorn mare. It was none other than Rarity of the Mane 6! She also had bags beneath her eyes but something else was very wrong. She also had a very twisted Grin on her face with glowing yellow eyes!

Back over to Gumshoe, she had just finished questioning The Orange Stallion. She took out her notes and a sheet of paper fell to the ground.

"What the-" she said as she picked it up with her wing and examined it.

After a brief moment, she gaspsed as she suddenly realized that it was a part of a field report that was filed about the current events happening in Manehattan Over the past several days.

"Oh my Celestia, I forgot that we had this in our reference folder. This will help me to understand what is going on with this town!" Said Gumshoe, now with more clarity as to what the tormented stallion was trying to telling her. Here is what the report said:

[b][i]***Manehattan Field Report***[/i][/b]

Current reports have been made about very Strange and anomalous activity currently going on in the town. Some Ponies have been complaining about Experiencing very bizarre and vivid illusions that suddenly started appearing at random in broad daylight.

There are also unconfirmed reports of Ponies exhibiting extreme bouts of violent psychosis. Others have reported having constant night terrors that frighten them to the point of insomnia.

The majority of said dreams tend to include the appearance a dark colored bloodthirsty Fox like monster that matches the description of the beast that has been allegedly terrorizing parts of Equestria and murdering Citizens at random.

**[b]*[/b][b][i]Witness testimonies[/i][/b]**

"I-I swore it was real...I-I swear those giant spiders were EVERYWHERE!" ~Local Shop pony.

"Everytime I close my eyes...It's there...I see it Everytime I blink! T-Those cold...yellow eyes.." ~Street vendor

Until further investigation we advise telling the public that Nopony should be allowed to enter Manehattan until we are able to track down the Anomalous creature.

End of report.

Just as Gumshoe put away the notes, she heard screams of terror and gunshots coming from the direction that Private Eye went. There were multiple screams.

"Oh no, Private Eye! I hope nothing happened to him!" Said Gumshoe in a panic as she then took flight in that direction.

Meanwhile, Private Eye was running down the street carrying wounded Sassy Saddles with him in his magic Aura. Right behind them was an extremely bloodlusted Rarity who appeared to now have a more monster-like facial expression and was brutally slaughtering innocent ponies who got in her way.

Earlier, Sassy had Told Private Eye that she had actually spoken to rarity yesterday and she was just fine. But This morning at a fashion event with Coco Pomel, both her and Coco were reportedly abducted and later found dead behind a wearhouse with their throats torn out and their jaws missing. Not long after, this Rarity lookalike appeared and started Mutilating and torturing random Citizens for fun. Unfortunately Sassy Saddles became one of those victims.

As private eye Continued to run, the ground suddenly became like quicksand and he fell, dropping Sassy in the process. The Rarity imposter stopped and slowly transformed into a large dark colored 9 tailed fox with piercing yellow eyes and a sadistic grin. It then stretched two of it's Tails out towards the two Ponies, only grabbing Sassy. In a flash the fox brought her back to himself and proceeded to devour the poor mare with brutal bloody bites until she was completely consumed.

Private Eye helplessly watched in horror from the quicksand as the fox creature slowly approached him, licking his chops clean of the blood. He then slowly spoke in a deep demonic voice

"...pain... suffering...death...I am your worst nightmares incarnate. I...am... Nogitsune..."

As he got ready to Chow down on the vulnerable detective, Gumshoe dove down from the sky and grabbed her partner by the hooves, freeing him and carrying him away to safety as the 9 tailed tormentor looked on with a wide grin. Gumshoe turned to her partner and said

"Well Private...I think it's time we reconsidered this entire case..."

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
